


Wild Summer Weather

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff I guess, Gen, Moldsmal - Freeform, Monster Summer Mash, NO ONE KNOWS, and that's okay, how do they eat?, i really don't know how to tag this, it's rainy, no one writes about them, welcome to the club, you save two monsters, you're awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: It's been raining. You have a few surprise visitors.





	Wild Summer Weather

The first sign something is off is your dog, normally very calm and sweet, barking and growling at your porch.

You don’t think much of it at first. You live next to a forest trail for hikers, so small animals like snakes or squirrels often crawl under to bother you. Occasionally you deal with cats or racoons, but for the most part those leave you alone. Sweet little Pluto, however, doesn’t much like other animals under her porch. Being on it is fine-being under it? Not so much. So you figure she’s just freaking out over nothing.

The second sign something is wrong is the weird noise coming from under the porch. It sounds almost like singing, which you know it can’t be. Your porch is taller than most, sure, but not tall enough to fit a person. 

It isn’t until the third day of storming and Pluto’s freaking out that you decide to investigate. It’s a fight to keep Pluto in the house-she may be small, but she is fierce-but you finally manage, leaning back on your door heavily. You take a moment to simply breathe the smell of petrichor and listen to the rain and thunder. Storms are your favorite part of summer, especially the ones that cause the trees to creak and rattle like this.

It’s as you’re enjoying the reckless wind that you hear the now-familiar singing, a soft and jaunty tune. You huff softly, ducking your head into your hood so you can stay relatively dry. Your boots thunk heavily across the porch, silencing whatever is beneath. You pause for a moment, staring at the ground, but the noise doesn’t start again. 

You move off the steps anyways, thinking whatever it is might still be below. After all, you never heard anything escaping, and you’re curious. 

Thunder rolls right as you kneel down, careful not to get your pants any wetter than they were being out in this rain. You jump slightly, and it’s as lightning hits that you catch sight of a little shape beneath your porch. Whatever it is, it seems to shuffle further back, though you don’t hear any distressed noises. 

Oof. So you’ve got a little animal taking shelter from the storm. Not the first time it’s happened, certainly.

You have to raise your voice few notches to be heard over the noise of the storm, but you try to keep it as warm and soothing as possible as you coo, “Hey there, lil’ buddy, c’mon out~ I’m not gonna hurt you, sweetheart~” You refrain from reaching out, just in case it lashes out at you or something, but your voice is cajoling and just edging on baby-talk, like you’d use with Pluto.

Whatever it is shuffles quietly, still not making a peep, and another roll of thunder sounds. You brush the rain out of your eyes, squinting into the darkness to try to catch sight of the creature. “I don’t think y’wanna stay out here any longer, do ya’? You can come in until storm stops, where it’s nice and warm, and I got some yummy food you’re gonna want~” You didn’t care if it didn’t understand the words-your tone of voice would hopefully lure it out.

Amazingly, it seems like it worked. The creature shuffles again, and you can faintly see it moving towards you. It’s making some awfully weird noises as it moves, however, sort of a… squishing kind of sound. You wonder if maybe it’s hurt…?

What ekes out from under your porch is  _ not  _ an animal, and there are in fact  _ two  _ of them: small, gelatinous beings that resemble molded jello. They wiggle slightly at you, almost hesitant, and make that strange squishing noise again as you stare at them. 

It takes a moment for you to realize what you’re actually looking at, and then you make a strange choking, gasping noise of realization. These are Moldsmalls! You remember seeing a few of them near pools and in Monster Ed classes, though you were under the impression they lived in warmer, more humid regions than this…

Still, you did promise them they could come in, and you know from the classes and your own-admittedly limited-experience, they’re very much sentient, despite looking like something you’d eat for desert. So, you recover enough to give them an apologetic smile. “Wow, I’m sorry guys, if I’d known you were under here this whole time I’d have let you come in sooner. I thought maybe you were just some rats or something Pluto wanted off her turf. We should get you inside.”

They wriggle a little, and you get the strangest impression they’re trying to be reassuring. You offer them a wry grin, but a glance at your stairs makes it falter. “Uh... There’s a set of stairs standing between you and warmth… you guys gonna be able to climb up those, or would you like some help?”

You watch as they seemingly consult one another, shifting slightly closer. You muse over how surreal it is to watch gelatin monsters talk until they shift back a bit, wriggling at you. With no idea of what they’re saying, you give a slightly manic smile and hope for the best. Hesitantly, you inch over towards your stairs, and you’re relieved when they wriggle after you effortlessly. Looks like they’ll be able to do just fine on their own.

(You still watch carefully as they maneuver up the stairs, fingers twitching with the urge to help.)

Pluto is absolutely flipping out when you open the door, but you manage to swoop her up before she can attack your poor dripping visitors. With how much she’s struggling, it’s a challenge to hold onto her, but you’ve had tons of practice. Even though she scratches you a few times, you manage to wrangle her into your bedroom, closing the door on her so she can’t escape. You heave a sigh, observing your abused arms dejectedly. The scratches are mostly superficial, though a few are bleeding, and they all sting badly.

You decide to save patching yourself up for when you’ve gotten your guests settled. You grab a pair of towels from the bathroom, making your way back to the door, where they’re dripping water just inside the entryway. You smile at them reassuringly, saying, “You don’t have to just sit out there, it’s much warmer in the living room. I’ll put this down on the couch so you two can sit there, okay?”

They wiggle in acknowledgment-you think-and follow you into the living room. You do as you said you would, pausing to watch them try to inch their way onto the couch. After a moment, you hesitantly offer your help, hoping you don’t offend them.

Much to your relief, they don’t seem angry, and so you stoop down to pick up the first one. It’s… you’re not gonna lie, it’s really weird holding them. They’re almost completely solid, although they do sag and melt a little between your fingers, just like jello. It’s not… uncomfortable, per say, just… not what you’re used to. You really hope you’re not making a face as you set them down.

You repeat your actions with the second one, pulling away as quickly as you can without offending them or seeming weird. When they’re settled, you give them a little grin. “Alrighty, glad you’re all settled. So, um, I promised food, but uh… what would you guys like? I think I might have some monster food, if you’d prefer that?”

They make a soft noise, and they bob in what you think might be a nod. You notice they’re very in sync, making the same motions at almost the same time. Interesting. You head into your kitchen to see what you might have, and discover some Sea Tea, a few Spider Donuts (so expensive, but  _ so  _ worth it), and some kind of stew a monster friend of yours made for you a couple of days ago. You settle on that, pulling it out to reheat it, then encounter a small problem.

How are they gonna eat it? You didn’t see any mouths on them… or hands… Should you give them bowls? Or maybe a funnel? Or???

Whatever. You’ll figure it out. Maybe they’ll just magically absorb it. Honestly, at this point, it wouldn’t surprise you. 

In the meantime, you meander back into the living room. They look much cosier and much drier now. You quietly inquire about the tv, and after receiving a few affirming noises, you turn it out, surfing until you stumble across a favorite Mettaton flick. This earns you wriggling so intense they’re almost vibrating, so you decide to let it play and go back to retrieve the heated soup.

You don’t watch them eat, curious as you are. With Mettaton playing, and Pluto’s muffled whining, and the quite slurps or hums from your guests, you feel oddly content. 

You sip your soup and glance outside, where the rain has finally started to let up a little. What a perfect ending to a wild summer storm.


End file.
